Zoro hated Valentine's Day
by MorningSunElke
Summary: written for the Secret ZoSan Valentine event on Tumbr - Zorohated Valentine's Day. And this year was no doubt going to be even worse. Why...out of everyone...did he have to pick Sanji!


**A.N/ This was written for Turtlefriedrice's Secret ZoSan Valentine event on Tumblr. This was created especially for Gwen (Becausethereisonepiece on Tumblr)! I hope you love it sweetie! *everlasting cuddles attack* **

**This has been the longest fic I've ever written...so I'd love to hear your feedback, so I can keep getting better.**

**Zoro hated Valentine's Day**

This whole thing was just _ridiculous_.

Zoro had always dreaded the weeks surrounding Valentine's Day, but this year his English teacher just made the idiotic holiday even more horrifying. Being the lazy bastard she was, she decided to skip out on finals and give them one assignment. Every student had his or her name thrown in a big bowl. And for whoever's name they later picked out of the bowl again, they had to write some stupid-ass letter as a "Valentine's Day-gift".

It was just _stupid_!

Zoro hated the assignment

And most of all, Zoro hated Valentine's Day.

The reasons for that were numerous.

He disliked chocolate and anything equally sweet.

The overload of pink hearts and confetti drove him insane. The simple fact that there even were so many different shades of pink baffled Zoro every year.

But the reason he hated it most of all, was that the blond idiot in his class was even more _idiotic_.

And who is this idiot, you ask?

Well, he's about the biggest loser Zoro ever had the displeasure of meeting. He always acted like the biggest retard when he saw a pair of breasts. He was a prissy bastard about food and his outfits. He never missed a single opportunity to insult or try to humiliate Zoro by calling him a whole range of insults. But above all else, Zoro couldn't stand the fact that Sanji seemed to adore the idea of this assignment. He's been fluttering around all the different girls of the class all day, telling each and every single one of the girls how he wished he'd get her name. He'd write the most beautiful of sonnets and the most eloquent of verses to describe their beauty… Zoro felt like he was going to be sick.

But no matter how much Zoro wished otherwise, no matter how much he complained and nagged, he'd have to do it anyway.

And so, finally, the day arrived he would get his name. With heavy dread he waited his turn to put his hand in the jar and pick a name. From the corner of his eye he say Sanji eagerly reaching inside the jar, without a doubt hoping he's pick the love of his life –the idiot- and judging by the happy cheers and shouts of 'Mellorine!' coming from the blond, Zoro could guess he did indeed get the name of a girl.

Poor, unfortunate soul-

With every waking moment, Zoro's dread only grew worse. When it was his turn at last, there weren't a lot of names left inside the jar. The thing in itself was horrible. The jar was painted in a horrifying shade of purple, and decorated with light-blue heart, all containing small messages shouting out for 'SUUUPEEER-love!' or 'Have a SUPERR Valentine's Day'. Holding back the urge to 'accidentally' throw the horrid thing out the window, he just took the first note he felt and got it over with.

'Okay, let's see what loser I have to write something for. It better be someone I _know_-' Zoro thought to himself and he opened the note.

But as he opened the small piece of paper, he immediately noticed the care that was put in. In his case he'd just torn off a part for his notes and scribbled his name on it a pencil, before crumbling it up and throwing it in the jar.

But this one was folded with great care. _Dammit! That probably meant the person in question wanted something with quality back._

A small sense of foreboding appeared in the pit of his stomach, as he didn't just find a name, but an entire _letter_.

_'Oh god no- Please don't let it be-'_

Already expecting the worst, Zoro read the note while cringing at every word.

"To my dear sweet mellorine,

Thank you for pulling out my name. Surely it was fate that brought us together.

I hope our paths will cross-

NO! There was no way- of _all_ the people in his class- why _him_!

Zoro crumbled the cursed piece of paper and wanted to throw it back, but unfortunately the jar had been passed to the next.

Zoro immediately raised his hand shouting; "I got my own name."

But before their teacher Robin could even turn around, Luffy interrupted.

"But that's impossible, Zoro. Look, I have your name right here!" he shouted waving around the little piece of paper.

"You idiot!" Nami shouted back across the room, "You're supposed to keep it a secret!"

This of course unleashed chaos in the classroom as several were trying to find out who had picked whom.

Amidst all the shouting and the teacher trying to calm the students down with her usual cold glare –which worked miracles once everyone started to notice the icy stares directed at them- Zoro just kept staring at the note clutched in his hand.

Minutes passed into hours, hours passed into days and eventually those days turned into a week… and still he could not believe it.

_'Fuck-'_

It wasn't till their English teacher reminded them all of the assignment –with extra emphasis on the _importance_ of the assignment- that the initial shock and repulsion died down and was replaced by worrying… _How the fuck was he going to write anything about Sanji- _

Zoro never considered himself to be good with words at all, but even he could throw together some words for the class witch Nami or his best friend Luffy…but for _Sanji_, the schools own all-round idiot, would prove to be impossible.

_''What do I do now?'_ Zoro thought to himself while slamming his head on his desk.

Luckily, like with all important revelations and discoveries in his life, he found the perfect solution by doing just that. Banging his head against his desk always resulted in great ideas, and this time it was no different. If he didn't want to write the stupid thing for Sanji…he would just make sure he didn't haveto write the stupid thing for _Sanji_. The answer was simple! He'd just trade with one of his friends!

The moment class was over he went over to his small group of friends – yes, he didn't have many friends, but that was just the way he liked it. He wasn't an attention-seeking glutton like Sanji was.

First on his list was Usopp. The poor guy was easy enough to intimidate and scare, so it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to get him to agree. Unfortunately, Usopp was lucky enough to have picked Kaya, his girlfriend.

Second on the list was Luffy, but since Zoro already knew he had picked _his _name, that was impossible as well.

That left him with only one option, since all his other friends were in different classes. So he was only left with _Nami_, As far as he knew, Nami wasn't in a relationship and didn't have a crush on anyone, which made the prospect of trading a little easier. The witch was a greedy hag though, so he was prepared of probably having to sell his soul to get her to agree. But _anything_ was better than the situation he was in now. As Zoro mentally prepared himself for the worst, he walked up to her. Nami was currently talking amiably with some random guy. Well, whatever you call amiably, she was smiling but the guy in question was sweating nervously and looked absolutely terrified. Now _normally_ this would alarm any normal person, but Zoro knew Nami and these kinds of situations were far from rare. Pretty much the entire school was in her debt, and Nami was more than intelligent enough to exploit those debts to her full advantage. So far, Zoro had been lucky enough to remain out of her clutches, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Oi" Zoro grunted in Nami's direction, making her look his way and giving the poor dude a chance to run away.

"What do you want, you idiot" Nami glared back at him, clearly upset she'd lost sight of her latest prey. "They guy still owes me money and a weeks' worth of math homework. This better be good."

Zoro knew that in order to get her in a better mood, he'd need to say the magic words. So he did.

"I need a favour."

The sparkles in her eyes told him she was interested enough.

"Go on," she said as her smile returned.

"I want you to trade with me for that stupid Valentine thing."

"Okay, but it'll cost you."

"No problem."

In retrospect, it probably wasn't very smart to seem to eager. Nami was growing suspicious. After all, Zoro had always been hesitant about making a deal with Nami.

"Hold on, what's the catch? You never agree so willingly. Who did you get?"

Zoro cringed. He'd hoped he didn't have to say anything, but if he really wanted to get rid of that note, he had no choice.

"Sanji" He replied reluctantly

"Oh, hell no! You can keep him!" Nami almost screamed.

"But-"

"NO! Are you joking? He'd be even more insufferable after I write him something. Knowing him he'd take it as a sign that fate brought us together"

It was a known fact that Sanji loved all women, but for some reason he seemed to have a soft spot for Nami. Of course by now she was used to his advances, and had learned to use it to her advantage. However, this didn't mean she wanted to feed the flame of his affection even more.

Thinking back to the note itself, Zoro felt his hope completely crushed. The bastard had also mentioned _fate_ dammit…

"But the guy's an idiot! What the fuck do I do?"

"Zoro, he's not _that_ bad-"

"Says the girl that just refused to trade…"

"You know why, Zoro. But really, it's not like it's the end of the world."

"I don't know a single good thing about him-"

"Maybe that's because you don't know him _at all_."

"What?" Okay, Zoro had not expected this turn of events at all. Somehow Nami had gone from badmouthing Sanji to defending him in just a couple of seconds.

"Look Zoro, all I'm trying to say is that you don't really know him at all. All you two do is fight and throw insults around. Do you even know his last name?"

"Euhm-"

"Exactly! You've been in most of his classes for two years now, but you don't know the guy. Maybe if you get to know him a little better you'll find something to write about."

"Get to know him? You mean like _talk_ to him?"

"You know what, I don't give a shit about _what_ you do Zoro. It's your assignment. You work it out!" Nami sighed, turned around briskly and just walked away, leaving Zoro to stand there awkwardly.

_'Well shit'_ Zoro thought to himself. '_I've only got seven days left.' _

And, as if on cue, there came along Sanji. It was lunch break, and luckily for Zoro, that meant he normally never got to see Sanji. Zoro would just go to the roof and nap the break away, while Sanji did god knows what. As Zoro gave up on his last piece of common sense, he decided to just go with it. If he wanted a passing grade for English –and he really _needed_ it- he would just have to bite the bullet. And if he wanted to find something remotely nice about the blond, he'd have to start somewhere. So as he made sure to stay a good 2ft behind the obnoxious bastard, he followed him around.

Before Zoro knew it, Sanji had entered a classroom Zoro had never noticed. In fact, as he looked to his surroundings, he found he was in a part of the school he'd never been before.

'_How long has this building been here?'_ Zoro thought. But that was not important now. He needed to know what Sanji was doing here. He didn't hear any voices coming from the classroom, so Sanji must be in there alone… Carefully, desperately trying not to be caught following him around, Zoro made his way to the door to sneak a peak through the slightly open door.

The moment Zoro looked inside the classroom, Zoro realized why he'd never been here before. It was the cooking classroom, so Zoro had never had any reason to be here.

Sanji was standing with his back towards Zoro - _Thank god_ – and judging by the tapping noises he heard, Sanji was cutting up something.

Now, Zoro knew of course that Sanji had this strange thing with food. He always had extra bento boxes with him that he'd share with all his lady friends, but this was the first time Zoro had actually seen Sanji cook. The fluent motions, the finesse and agility with which he held his knives, the dedication and steadiness of his movements, they all pulled Zoro in. It was amazing.

As Sanji started mixing all the different vegetables in a large pan, delicious scents started drifting towards him. In was then, in an act of utter betrayal, that his stomach decided he was hungry. A loud growl –one that could probably be heard on the other side of campus - filled the classroom. But before Zoro could even get up and leave, Sanji had stopped his movements and turned around with a smile on his face.

"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you coming in to eat?" Sanji said, his voice sounding more casual and smooth than Zoro has ever heard.

"Could you bring over my cigarettes when you enter. They're in my jacket's pocket, I left it by the door." He says as he turns back towards the pans in front of him, stirring them with an air of professionalism.

Zoro remained utterly silent. Fighting the urge to just run away, he decided to listen to his stomach and entered the classroom, taking hold of Sanji's jacket as he went it.

"Are you always here at lunchtime, curly? What, no friends?"

"Are you always this lost, you shitty bastard? Or is it a hobby of yours to follow around classmates?" Sanji replies with a wide smirk on his face.

"Shut up."

"Nice comeback. Did you think of that yourself? I'm impressed."

Before Zoro could retaliate, his stomach betrayed him once again. _Damn those delicious smells_.

"You hungry?"

"Fuck you, shitty cook? It's lunch, what'd you expect?"

"Well fuck you too, Marimo. But for now, sit down and eat." Sanji briskly handed Zoro a plate of food, while filling a plate for himself.

Zoro sat down on the counter where Sanji had previously been cooking and carefully took a bite of the stir-fry dish. It all smelled delicious but the moment he actually tasted it… he could not stop a moan escaping his mouth. To make it even worse, Sanji had heard and started wearing that ridiculous grin on his face again. He was looking far too smug, and Zoro wanted nothing more than to wipe it of his face. But for some reason his body kept on betraying him. Every time he wanted to say something, he'd blush or moan at Sanji's delicious food.

"You like it?" Zoro knew that even though it sounded like a question, it was really more of a statement.

"Hmm, it's ok" Zoro managed to grunt.

"Ok? Oh my- I'd hate to imagine what you'd sound like when you're enjoying something."

"Shut up, you perv."

Sanji started laughing, and it made Zoro realize he'd never actually heard Sanji laugh before. It sounded nice. Despite his best efforts of keeping up the appearance of a cool, elegant guy, Sanji's laugh was a little child-like…almost cute.

"So what brings you here then?" Sanji asked, obviously preferring awkward small talk to silence.

"I euhm- I got lost" he lied.

"No surprise there."

"Don't worry though, I'll be out of your hair soon enough."

"Nah, don't worry about it. If I meet someone hungry, I give 'em food. It's fine."

Zoro was never a suspicious man, but Sanji was acting a little too nice. Something was up. But he didn't know what…

"Say, this is going to sound weird," Sanji asked out of the blue, "but would you mind coming here more often? I kinda need to train for this cooking show I have in a couple of weeks. Not that I'm insecure about my skills, but I could use a guinea pig to test stuff on."

"Why me?" And he was seriously curious. Sanji didn't seem like he'd just invite anyone to try his food, especially if it was so important.

"Don't think to much of it, you stupid brute. I just thought you might enjoy eating proper food for once. Not that your brutish palette would appreciate it." Sanji sneered.

'Fuck you, you bastard." Zoro smiled. "If you hate seeing my face that much, I'd love to annoy you with it any day. Consider it a deal."

And so it began.

Every day, Zoro and Sanji would start hanging out more and more. Soon, it wasn't just the lunch dates anymore. Zoro kept finding more interesting aspects to Sanji he'd never seen before. So he wasn't just a shameless flirt after all. In the first place, Sanji was a great friend. He helped anyone who asked- granted, a woman always came first- but he never broke a promise.

He'd only accidentally found Sanji tutoring Chopper in the school library one day. At first he was surprised. He'd never seen Sanji so patient and calm with anyone before. From what he could see from behind the bookcase, Sanji was talking about different kind of herbs, no doubt helping Chopper on his way to becoming a doctor.

But that didn't mean Sanji was some sort of secret princess…all pretty and sweet. No, in fact it was almost the opposite. He was unbelievably strong and could hold himself in a fight. They were both walking home after school – funnily enough they both needed to go in the same direction, even though Zoro had never noticed. They were bickering about with superhero was better, till Sanji suddenly turned all meerkat-like, like he heard something is the distance, and ran away with saying anything. Zoro immediately ran after him, but Sanji was fast. When he finally caught up with him, he saw Sanji fighting about 5 guys at the same time. There was a woman on the ground, shaking and crying. It didn't take long for Zoro to put two and two together, so he took his cellphone and called the cops, while waiting for Sanji to finish his business of kicking those lowlifes' asses. Sanji seemed to have things under control after all. However, when he heard the police sirens, he grabbed hold of Sanji wrist and ran like hell.

That day marked the start of their daily sparring sessions.

Days passed faster than Zoro could believe. Instead of his usual relaxed pace of waking up – training – food - nap – school (aka more naps) – food – nap - training – sleep, Zoro now spend his days considerably different.

He still did all these things, except his nap times where now replaced with _Sanji_. And as much as he'd hated the blond cook at first, he was discovering more and more about him. Just like on day 1 of his 'Follow Sanji around till you find something interesting about him'-plan, they'd always spend lunch together. Sanji would cook something and Zoro would eat it. Sometime others would be there as well, as Sanji could never say no to anyone that was hungry, but it was nice to spend time like this.

Even training wasn't the same anymore. Instead of training alone, Zoro had finally found a sparring partner he could go all out against. Instead of being quick with words - mainly insults – Sanji was also incredibly quick on his feet. If Zoro had to describe it, he'd say Sanji's fighting was like his cooking. He was swift, strong, passionate and powerful, so incredibly powerful.

These moments were Zoro's favourite.

The moments were all restraints were abandoned and they both let go. Not thinking about anything anymore but trying to beat each other. Not that either ever succeeded. They were always kicked out of the training hall before either ever won.

Zoro couldn't even remember how it all started anymore. He was amazed at how easy they just got along. Most of their classmates seemed to think things had even worsened between them. They fought more then ever, but it was different now. They weren't antagonizing each other anymore. They were pushing each other. Testing out the boundaries. Through fights and insults they grew closer. They grew to know each other. They trusted each other.

As time passed, Friday the 14th finally arrived.

To say Zoro was nervous would be a serious understatement. At the beginning of the class, Ms Robin had collected all the works and given them to their rightful recipients.

Zoro tried his hardest to focus on what the teacher was saying, but to no avail. Every couple of seconds his eyes would drift towards Sanji. Part of him wanted him to read it, so he could see his reaction…another part –the loudest part – kept screaming and shouting how much of an idiot he'd been. That he should just get up and take that god-dammed piece of paper back and rip it in a thousand pieces – and just to be safe…burn those snippets of paper.

Robin had advised her students to not read the notes till they were alone, out of respect for the writers and for that Zoro was grateful.

The moment the bell rang, signalling he could finally go home, Zoro got up as fast as he could and walked out without looking back.

_He's probably reading it now. He's reading it. Oh no, what if he's reading it._

In record time, Zoro got home without getting lost even once.

The weekend was hell. Or more like an emotional rollercoaster of hell. With every moment passed, Zoro grew more and more worried about his letter to Sanji. _What if he messed up? _

Sanji wasn't exactly the easiest of persons to handle. What if he took Zoro's note the wrong way? What if he took it for something it wasn't? Which raised the question of how Zoro wanted Sanji to take it. All in all, it was a frustrating weekend. And as Zoro was never a man to just sit back and let worries take a hold of him, he fought them away…by ignoring them and focussing on his training.

Then came Sunday evening and more importantly, the realization that tomorrow he'd see Sanji again. _Sanji_…Sanji -who'd obviously read the letter-Sanji…

_Fuck-_

When Monday finally arrived, Zoro was late – getting lost and mistaking classrooms had never been more convenient. Deep down Zoro knew he couldn't avoid Sanji forever…he didn't _want_ to avoid Sanji forever. Just – till the Valentine thing blew over- yeah…tat sounded good in Zoro's mind. He tried to fall back into the routine he was pre-Sanji…but that was proving harder than expected. For one, they had the same friends, so it wasn't like he didn't see the bastard.

Secondly, after having gotten to eat Sanji's delicious meals for a week, his usual store-bought bento tasted like shit, which resulted in him actually _missing_ Sanji.

Generally you could say Zoro felt like shit.

All work and no Sanji were making Zoro a grumpy man. A very grumpy man

But still he persevered. Every time Sanji yelled a 'Oi, Marimo!" across the hall, he take a sharp turn and walk away. Every time Sanji would offer to go sparring, he'd use some excuse to turn him down. And this plan of action was working well enough. He'd managed to avoid talking about the stupid letter to anyone.

Days passed and finally the wretched hearts, pink ribbons and other awful decorations were removed. He finally allowed himself to relax a little again. '

_Hopefully this whole thing will be over soon_' Zoro thought to himself as he made his way to his final class of the day – A Sanji-free class, he might add.

As that one passed by without a hitch – aka Zoro napped all the way through it, getting only one piece of chalk thrown at him near the end – Zoro slowly got up when the bell ran, planning to make his way home.

"Oi, Marimo!"

Zoro froze.

_Shit! _He'd been too relaxed. His Sanji-senses, which he'd previously turned off, suddenly came back full force. Standing there, leaning against the open door of his classroom, was Sanji, looking more than a little pissed off.

While sending death glares at Zoro, he hissed a menacingly "Out! Now!" at Zoro's classmates. They didn't need to be asked twice, as the last remaining boys and girls left in a hurry. When Zoro made an effort to leave as well, Sanji pushed him back with a force that would have send him flying on his ass, if he wasn't Zoro

"Not you, you brain-dead bastard. Stay."

"Fuck you, cook. I've got places to be."

"No! You _shut up_ and listen to me." Okay…scratch that earlier remark…Sanji was not just pissed. He was _livid_. His voice was low, his posture made him look ready to attack Zoro at any moment. Every alarm bell in Zoro's mind was going of at the same time-

"What, the fuck, are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted me to shut up…"

"Don't be a wise-ass, Zoro." _Oh shit- first names usually meant shit was going to go down with Sanji- _"Answer the question, shit-head!"

"I don't know what you're taking about."

"You might be an idiot, but you can't be that dumb. Now spill!"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Now step aside so I can leave."

"FUCK YOU! Tell me why you've been ignoring me!"

"Oh-"

"Oh? OH? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? Oh!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know…how about you ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION, BASTARD!"

The way Zoro saw it; he now had two options.

One, he could tell the truth. And while Zoro always preferred the truth, as lies only caused more troubles in the long run, in this case…something was holding him back. Telling the truth had more possible disadvantages than actual advantages. Every possible scenario that played in Zoro's mind ended horribly.

Most involved in Sanji taking his message the wrong way, resulting in them never talking again. One version – the one that filled his heart with an ice-cold feeling- had Sanji laughing at Zoro and walking away.

The second option was to continue to play dumb and let Sanji explode…which would probably result in a fight. And where Zoro didn't always go looking for fights, fights with Sanji were-different. Even special… And to be honest, he was itching to go all out again. The thought of Sanji's powerful legs sent shivers down his spine. He wanted to feel that raw power again as they pushed and pulled. He wanted Sanji's legs to kick him as hard as he could. He waned those legs wrapped around him as he- _Wait a second…What- _

Obviously, Sanji had taken Zoro's silence as an act of defiance. No longer containing his seething anger, Sanji charged at him with a powerful kick to the ribs.

_'Second option it is.'_

Sanji wasn't attacking like usual though, his attacks were erratic and all over the place.

His kicks were ferocious and left Zoro's body feeling like it was on fire.

Zoro could not contain his joy of being able to fight with Sanji again. The familiar surge of adrenaline pulsed through his veins. He smiled, causing Sanji to only get angrier.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHT I'VE BEEN THROUGH? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME?" Sanji was lost in his anger. His eyes burned with anger. And Zoro could do nothing but look in awe, while defending himself against the wide range of attacks with all the desks and chairs in the classroom.

'_Damn, he's sexy when he's angry-'_

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU AND YOUR GODDAMNED GREEN HAIR! AND YOUR TANNED SKIN AND YOUR MUSCLES AND YOUR SCARS! FUCK YOU-" Sanji was raging on and on, and quite frankly, Zoro had long since stopped to listen to what he was saying. Zoro felt happy. He felt happier than he'd been in a week!

And he knew why. It was simple really. I mean, what guy meets another guy he previously hated, and after one day starts feeling like they're two of a kind? Those things don't just happen…it means something. Zoro didn't want to just spend his days with Sanji he wanted _this_ as well. He wanted all of Sanji!

He wanted Sanji.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Sanji's shout broke through his thoughts, bringing him back to the moment.

When Zoro, once again, refused to answer, Sanji grabbed a hold of Zoro's shirt and pulled his face towards his own.

"You're an idiot, you know that…" Sanji said, before he violently smacked their lips together. It wasn't just a picture perfect kiss. It was better. It was all Sanji, all dangerously powerful, strong and mind-blowingly sexy.

"Well," Zoro almost purred as they pulled apart, "Do you always kiss people like that when you're angry? Or am I just that special?"

"Shut up." Sanji replies back. Slightly out of breath, he rested his head on Zoro's shoulder. "You're an idiot and I hate you."

"Who's the biggest idiot? The idiot or the idiot that kissed the idiot?"

"I said shut it! I know you wanted it too. It was written all over your ugly face."

"I never said I didn't- In fact, I'd even like another one." Zoro grinned as he reached down to caress Sanji's cheek. Sanji lifted his head and looked straight in Zoro's eyes.

"No more ignoring me?"

"No more ignoring."

"No more running away when you get scared.

"No more running away. And I wasn't scared!"

"Yeah right." Sanji whispered as he closed the distance between their lips once again.

Sanji was one obnoxious bastard all right…but that was okay. That was just the way he loved him.

**... and as a special...the Valentine Day letters! Enjoy!**

_ZORO's NOTE_

_You're one obnoxious bastard, you know that. _

_And before you throw this away… hear me out! You're loud, stupid, idiotic and just a plain moron towards women. I hate the way you're never nice to anyone, unless they have breasts, and I hate the way you dress. I hate the way you seem like the total opposite of me, but most of all…I hate the way you're not. _

_And I mean, why do you hide all those special sides of you? Why do you only show this one side of you, when there's so much more! These last days have been…weird, to say the least. I've seen you fight, I've seen you cook, I've seen you laugh and hell I've seen you cry… _

_And through all that, I saw a different Sanji…a true Sanji. And Sanji that __I lik __don't hate. _

_I'd really like to get to know that Sanji better. _

_Fight with you_

_Laugh with you_

_Whatever…look…this assignment is stupid. I'm not good with words. I try to find the right ones, but the moment I think of you…I just go blank. And I don't mean it in the corny sort of way- I mean it in a 'dude, you're difficult to put into words'-sort of way. _

_And I like that. _

_So yeah, sorry I pulled your name out of that jar. I bet you wished it were someone else. _

_And even though at first I wished I'd picked someone else…now, I'm glad I didn't. I'm glad it was you. _

_-Zoro-_

_SANJI's NOTE_

_To my dear sweet Gwen-swan, _( ˘ ³˘)❤

_The moment I laid eyes upon your lovely name, knowing I could write you this love-filled letter, my heart was filled with joy. It seems like fate itself has brought us together now. On this beautiful day of love, I dedicate it all to you. _ ˘ ('▽^人)

_The sunshine of our class, your beauty shines more radiant every day. _

_I remember the first time I saw you, your lovely smile lit up the entire room. Your sense of humour, but above all, your kindness, reached deep into my heart. _

_I wish to thank you for all the lovely memories and for all the beautiful times that are yet to come! _

_With lots of love, _

_Your knight Sanji _(｡ ‿ ｡)

_LUFFY's NOTE_

_ZORO! _

_I like you more than meat!_

_I mean… more than steak! _

_Chicken drumsticks … still like them more..._

_Lets say you're about tied with pork! _

_You're cool! _

_Luffy _


End file.
